


Big Damn Heroes

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We gotta go to the crappy town where I'm a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Damn Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from anon: Five times Danny told Jackson he wasn't his type and the one time he gave in. I hope I did alright.

1.

“So am I hot?” finally asks Jackson. Danny relaxes before laughing. To think he was worried coming out to Jackson.

“No.”

“Harsh, man. Harsh, where’s the love?” And suddenly the air wasn’t tense anymore. Jackson would always be Jackson. No matter what.

2.

“Lydia wants me to wear this?” Jackson steps into the living room where Danny is reformatting his laptop.

Jackson is wearing a scarf. The most douchy scarf Danny has ever seen.

“Be honest, would you do me?”

Jackson yelps when Danny throws a lacrosse ball at him.

3.

The party is a bad idea. Jackson is way past drunk. Especially after the spectacular break-up between him and Lydia in Greenberg's living room.

“Danny, Danny-boy, you would never lie to me,” Jackson mumbles and Danny tries to pry the bottle from his friend’s hand. “I’m your type, right?”

Danny’s saved from saying anything when Jackson pukes on his feet.

“Yeah, no.”

4.

“Screw her, I could have anyone,” glares Jackson, looking at Lydia chat up a new student.

“Sure you could,” agrees Danny.

“Even you,” Jackson says.

“I’m out of your league,” answers Danny.

“Dude, I already apologized for saying basketball was for plebs.”

5.

Jackson’s been acting weird. Weirder than normal.

“I am perfect,” he says and Danny rolls his eyes. “You don’t understand. I finally am.”

“And yet who looks better without a shirt?”

“So you have been looking. Just admit you want to tap it.”

Danny merely elbows his friend in the stomach.

+1

It’s Valentine’s. A rough month since Lydia and Jackson’s break-up. Danny’s had to stop Jackson from stealing all the copies of the Notebook from the video store and burning them.

“Tell me I’m pretty,” Jackson pleads. Danny can already tell his best friend is shit-faced. Danny sends a prayer to keeping his shoes vomit free.

“You’re pretty,” Danny sighs, helping his friend to his feet. He found him throwing lacrosse balls in the middle of the forest.

“Really?”

“I’d totally take you in a manly fashion,” says Danny, pulling Jackson towards where he parked his car.

“You’re not just sayin’ that?” mumbles Jackson.

“I’d fictionally do you.”

“‘cause I’m pretty?”

“‘cause you’re pretty.”


End file.
